Je sais
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un réveil difficile après une nuit atypique pour un 'couple' du Ncis. A trop se chercher, ils avaient fini par se trouver. Romance Tiva


Titre : Je sais

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Un réveil difficile après une nuit atypique pour un 'couple' du Ncis. A trop se chercher, ils avaient fini par se trouver. Romance Tiva

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Début saison 7, je pense

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : J'ai retrouvé cette fic, écrite il y a quelques temps, en faisant du tri dans mes dossiers, et je me suis dit qu'elle serait aussi bien postée.

Musique : Crawling, Superchick

Ziva s'était réveillée de bon matin. Plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Tout autour d'elle lui criait de partir, de courir sans se retourner, de hurler dès qu'elle serait seule, sans personne pour lui dire que ça irait, que ces cauchemars arrêteraient de la tourmenter à longueur de jour, de nuit et de veille. Elle sentit des larmes commencer à envahir ses joues et se rapprocha avec contentement de la chaleur du corps blotti contre le sien. La veille il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle comme il le faisait depuis que le moteur de sa voiture l'avait lâchée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire confiance au bruit suspect qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers temps, mais avait été préoccupée par bien pire. Le trajet s'était déroulé en silence, il n'avait même pas allumé la radio ni cherché à faire la conversation, comme si la masse de non-dits entre eux avait trop alourdi l'atmosphère.

Ils étaient devenus comme des étrangers depuis la 'mission de récupération'. Leur relation avait changé, malgré le masque qu'ils portaient tous les deux, les regards qu'ils échangeaient quand ils étaient seuls étaient équivoques. Les seuls moments où tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit trouvait sa place dans leur relation dégradée.

Arrivés devant son appartement, il avait éteint le moteur et l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'entrée sans un mot. Quand elle s'était retournée vers lui pour parler, lui souhaiter bonne nuit, elle avait été captivée par son regard, et avait senti la lame dans son coeur se retourner une nouvelle fois. Tant de douleur, tant de peine, dans leurs regards respectifs. Ce désir de paix, de vérité, ce besoin de s'assurer que l'autre allait bien, que ce coeur continuerait de battre. La gorge nouée, elle s'était approché de lui, et avait prononcé trois mots, trois simple mots, qui avaient tout changé.

« Je sais, Tony. »

Elle avait toujours eu une façon particulière de prononcer son nom qui l'avait fait frémir une fois de plus. Après, elle ne se rappelait plus qui avait fait le premier pas, gouté le premier aux lèvres de l'autre pour ne plus s'en détacher.

La recherche désespérée de ses clés dans son sac les avait vues plaqués contre la porte, puis une fois réussie, le mur du couloir. L'attente et la tension latente entre eux deux se résolvait finalement, et plus que le désespoir d'avoir attendu l'autre trop longtemps, c'était la peur que ce moment ne se brise trop vite. Qu'un simple coup de fil vienne tout briser, leur rappeler qu'il était temps de remettre le masque, de redevenir ces automates pas si bien huilés.

La précipitation prenait le pas sur la raison, mais aucun des deux ne perdait l'autre du regard, enregistrant la moindre expression, la moindre réaction, dans un carpe diem nocturne mais pas moins justifié.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du lit, sondant chacun le regard de l'autre, attendant un geste, un regard qui confirmerait ce que la flamme qui dansait dans leurs yeux hurlait. Le désir, brûlant, de sentir l'autre plus proche, au plus proche, d'oublier tout le reste. Juste eux deux pour quelques heures, en contrepartie de tout ce qu'ils avaient du affronter.

Après ces quelques secondes de semi-hésitation, ils reprirent leur étreinte où ils l'avaient laissée, laissant leur passion prendre le pas sur les petites voix dans leur tête qu'ils avaient ignorées depuis qu'il avait coupé le contact. Ils entendaient Gibbs et McGee bien assez dans la journée, ils n'allaient certainement pas venir déranger ce moment là!

D'un simple baiser, ils savaient tous les deux où cette 'fin de soirée' mènerait. Ils n'attendaient que ça, sans néanmoins vouloir presser plus que nécessaire la petite flamme devenue grande dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils savaient aussi que cette flamme ne dévorerait pas tout, les sentiments restant les conducteurs de cette électricité qui les guidait dans le moindre de leurs pas ou de leurs baisers.

Ziva revint à l'instant présent en sentant une légère pression sur ses joues, Tony essuyant du pouce les petites gouttes salées tout en l'enlaçant de l'autre bras. « Ca va aller, Zee, je te promet ». Il avait juste murmuré ces simples mots, près de son oreille, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Lui, elle le croyait, parce qu'il était celui auprès duquel elle pouvait laisser toutes les barrières qu'elles avaient érigées autour d'elle tomber, il la protégerait à leur place. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et avait juré un peu plus tôt de le faire chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, et le sentit soupirer dans ses cheveux. Ca n'allait pas être simple, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais été ni simple ni facile. Ils se contenteraient d'être eux-mêmes, se protéger l'un l'autre de ces moments faiblesses où ils pourraient juste puiser en l'autre ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour continuer d'avancer.

« La vie continue » soupira la jeune israélienne en entendant les deux sonneries de leur portables se déclencher presque simultanément.

« On sera deux pour l'affronter, maintenant » souligna l'Italien. Et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour affronter la journée à venir et l'humeur sans le moindre doute massacrante de leur boss. Il l'embrassa aussi tendrement que leur position le leur permettait et chacun prit un téléphone en main. Ce n'est qu'après avoir répondu qu'ils se rendirent compte avec gêne qu'ils avaient pris le mauvais téléphone. Ce jour là, ils auraient eu une double raison de rester couchés. Peut-être même triple avec la menace de Gibbs d'un subit arrêt de contrat de travail après sermon magistral.


End file.
